


Cancel

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fear, Promises, Sickness, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: Derek doesn’t hear the rest of it after that. He can’t quite concentrate. He’s standing there, staring at Stiles who looks so fragile… so broken… so done with everything. This isn’t something Derek thinks he can fix. This isn’t mere pain that Derek can drain away.[A retelling of the hospital scene where Stiles gets a check up... with Derek instead]





	Cancel

“Stiles.” The Doctor says, turning to them. “Just to warn you. You’re going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI.”

Derek doesn’t hear the rest of it after that. He can’t quite concentrate. He’s standing there, staring at Stiles who looks so fragile… so broken… so _done_ with everything. This isn’t something Derek thinks he can fix. This isn’t mere pain that Derek can drain away.

One way or another, something is terribly wrong with Stiles.

Either he’s developing his mother’s symptoms. Or worse, Stiles is possessed and has killed/will kill innocent people. This is isn’t something Derek thinks Stiles can handle. He can’t even think of what is going through Stiles’ head as he sits there, nodding at the doctor and trying not to break before them all.

In a moment of stupidity, Derek manages to look up. And he sees the sheriff. It’s the worst thing in the world. This man, whose wife died and left him nothing but a son. This man whose world is about to come crashing down on him. Derek has nothing on his pain. Derek would never even come close to understanding what this family is going through.

He shakes his head. He shouldn’t even be here. This is something personal. Something sacred. Stiles is going through a shit ton of messes and Derek is only standing here because he got nosey and came by.

Realizing that he’s intruding, Derek tries to step away.

But a hand slips into his and holds him in place. He looks down and, surely, Stiles is holding him there.

“Don’t go.” Stiles says, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“Okay.” Derek agrees without thought. He might be intruding, but if it’s accepted, if he’s wanted, Derek isn’t going anywhere.

“If you want, we can get you some ear plugs or headphones.” The Doctor says.

“No.” Stiles shakes his head, still gripping Derek’s hand. “I don’t need anything.”

“We’re just on the other side of that window. Okay?” the Sheriff says. Stiles pats him on the back, obvious aware that his father could use the comfort, but Derek nearly cries wondering about Stiles and what he needs in that moment. He’s the one about to be checked out and chances are that everything that can go wrong is going to go wrong.

Derek doesn’t know what to do.

When the room clears out and it’s still just the two of them, Stiles bites the fingers on his other hand and looks up at Derek.

“I’ll be fine, you know.”

“You don’t know that.” Derek says before he can help himself.

“Scott can turn me.” Stiles says, biting his nails even harder. Derek can see it. He can smell the amount of sourness in Stiles when he thinks about becoming a werewolf. He may have wanted it at some point, but Stiles doesn’t want to be a werewolf now. Even as he says it, it’s so obvious to Derek.

“You don’t need to be a wolf to survive.” Derek says. “We can find another way.”

“There is no other way.” Stiles says.

“It could kill you too, Stiles.”

Stiles stops biting, steeling for a moment as the hand holding Derek grips even harder.

Unable to take it, Derek pulls him into a hug that Stiles latches unto, sobbing softly into Derek’s neck.

“I’ll find a way. I swear.” Derek promises. “If you’re sick. If something is trying to kill you. If something is trying to control you. I’ll find a way to save you.”

“Big words, Derek.”

Derek pulls out of the hug and looks Stiles in the eye.

“I promise you.”


End file.
